Misugi's Sister
by Yui no kawaii
Summary: What happens when they found out that Misugi has a sister! The whole Captain Tsubasa world turns upsidedown, topsyturvy and inside out as they venture with the new girl. Watch them as they go crazy over the fact that Misugi has a sister!
1. The new girl in the block

Misugi's Sister

By: Yui no kawaii

Summary: What happens when they found out that Misugi has a sister! The whole Captain Tsubasa world turns upside-down, topsy-turvy and inside out as they venture with the new girl. Watch them as they go crazy over the fact that Misugi has a sister!

**Author's Rants:** My first Captain Tsubasa fic! Man, I love this series! Anyway, I'm the half-narrator of this story and half-crazy author of this story! Sorry if there are any wrong grammar in this story, I'm not a fan of reviewing my work. Once an idea gets up my mind, I just put it in my computer, but sometimes, I have to wrestle with it because the computer just hates my typing! Anyway, I really hope you enjoy my story and please don't forget to drop by a review. Contradicting comments are welcome, but not flames. OK, sorry for the babbling! You can start reading the story now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Tsubasa. That's all. Thank you.

Chapter 1: The new girl in the block

It was another ordinary day at the busy streets of Tokyo. Musashi and Nankatsu were having their game this afternoon.

Meanwhile, a plane lands in the nearby airport. Mostly, the Misugi's airport.

Yes, the family name, Misugi, has been famous all over Tokyo for their fame and fortune.

And for the heir of the family fortune, Jun Misugi.

Jun Misugi was known for having a good reputation at soccer.

The glass ace of Musashi.

Having a secret of having a heart attack, it was hard to keep up to his reputation.

Oh, well. Enough of the crap talk. After all, this story isn't about him.

It's about a dark secret.

The secret his parents know…and he once knew.

Anyway, let's continue the story when his parents arrive in the stadium, you know, 'The Wounded Prince'! I don't quite remember the episode number, very, very sorry!

"Yayoi!" A man's voice shouted. It was Jun's father.

If you're wondering why I don't use Misugi as Jun's name, another character is coming in and her, I repeat HER, last name is also Misugi. So, on this story, don't get confused if you see no Misugi. Sorry for the babbling! I know you're probably gonna kill me… Gomen Nasai!

Yayoi turned around to see who was calling her.

"Good afternoon, sir!" Yayoi greeted gleefully. (yeah right!)

Very sorry! I just hate her! I don't hold a grudge against Yayoi lovers out there (if there are) I just hold a grudge against her. I hate her! She trying to get all the attention from all the boys in the world…OK! OK! I know the first chapter is full of my babbling…I'm so sorry! The next chapter, I'll try to keep my mouth shut.

"Why aren't you watching the game?" Jun's father asked.

"Jun sent me out here to fetch you and your wife." Yayoi said.

"My wife's coming?" Jun's father asked.

Yayoi just nodded in reply.

A red car suddenly turned from the curb.

Out came a lady in white holding up a white umbrella.

The other door opened.

Out came a girl with long (shorter than waist-length, longer than shoulder-length) brown hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing faded blue jeans and blue shirt under and a yellow opened button down blouse with the Musashi team's logo on the right sleeve.

She had that nasty yet kind look on her face.

'Wait a minute…if she has that, then that must mean she comes from our school! But I haven't seen her before…' Yayoi said to herself.

"Hi." The girl simply greeted.

"You're back! How long has it been? Around 8-9 years?" Jun's father said to the girl.

"Hm! Mom just send me a letter telling me to come back, and so, here I am. How's Jun? Feeling any better?" the girl said.

"He said he's playing. Jun just gave me one ticket, and as soon as she came back, I bought her a ticket." Jun's mother explained.

"Great! Let's go." The girl said.

"Oh, yeah. I haven't introduced myself to the girl." The girl said to Yayoi.

"I'm Sumire Misugi. Jun's sister." The girl said.

**What? Ok, this is all for the first chapter, and I promise I'll make it longer next! Please give me some reviews! Any idea you want to suggest? Suggestions are welcome! Next up: Misugi meets Misugi. In the next chapter, you'll know more about the girl, Sumire. Up until then, watch out!**


	2. Misugi Meets Misugi

**Konnichiwa! I'm back with the second chapter of the story, and sorry for the long wait! You may start reading in 3, 2, 1…**

Misugi's Sister

By: Yui no kawaii

Disclaimer: Don not own Captain Tsubasa. If I did, you'd all be running crazy!

Chapter 2: Misugi meets Misugi

Where we last left off…

Yayoi had met Misugi's Parents. And now, she meets his sister, Sumire.

'What! Jun has a sister and he hadn't even told me! The nerve of that guy!' Yayoi thought.

"Jun's girlfriend, I suppose. Yayoi Aoba, correct?" Sumire said with a smile.

"Ha…hai…" Yayoi replied.

"Well, don't wanna miss out on the game! Let's go!" Sumire said and headed for the stadium.

"We hadn't told anybody yet about Jun's sister. She's also special…she has what they call a photographic memory." Jun's mother said and went after the girl followed by Jun's father than Yayoi.

When Yayoi got there, Sumire wasn't on the Musashi side. She was by the side of the Nankatsu coach.

"The traitor!" Yayoi thought.

"Konnichiwa!" Sumire greeted the coach.

"Is that you? Sumire?" The Nankatsu coach said.

"Hai! How are you?" Sumire asked.

"Fine, fine! You?" The coach said.

"Fine too!" Sumire replied.

"I'd like to sit by here, if you don't mind." Sumire said.

"I don't mind at all." The coach said and moved to make space for the brown haired-girl.

"Come on Nankatsu! You go!" Sumire shouted.

It was clearly obvious that she wasn't on the Musashi side.

The Nankatsu guys looked at a girl sitting beside the coach, waving her arms like crazy and shouting out different instructions.

The coach motioned the team to gather around him.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Sumire Misugi, one of my former students whom I teach last 8 years ago." The coach explained.

"Misugi…? So…You're Jun's sister?" Tsubasa said in disbelief.

"Believe it or not." Sumire said and heaved a sigh.

"8 years ago…? That means that she was just 4 years old when you taught her!" Ishizaki said.

"Well, ain't it obvious?" Sumire replied.

"No, it's not obvious." Ishizaki snickered.

"Then shut up!"

"What if I don't wanna?"

"Are you asking for a challenge?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Fine. I accept."

"You're on!"

And they both shared a glaring contest before going out into the field.

"Get your lazy ass here!" Sumire shouted to Izzy.

"Yeah, yeah. People today are too much into a rush." Izzy said and walked to the field.

Everything was quiet. It was pin drop silence.

They watched as Sumire rolled the ball back and forth using her foot.

She suddenly bolted to the right.

Izzy followed her.

Just as she was about to look like she was going to shoot, she quickly did a quick turn, kicking the ball upwards.

She ran to the left, and that's where the ball exactly landed.

Izzy stared at her with a questioning look that clearly stated, 'How the heck did you that!'

Sumire stuck her tongue out playfully before kicking the ball upwards again (she really likes that direction) and doing a reverse fishhook.

And naturally, since poor Morisaki was sooooooooooo afraid of the ball, he wasn't able to save it.

Sumire returned to her seat, flashing a glancing look at Ishizaki saying, 'Are you satisfied, big mouth!' Kind of look.

"You were just lucky!" Izzy shouted.

"Lucky my foot." Sumire said.

"You're obno…obnix…obnciuos!" Ishizaki said.

"Obnoxious, stupid. And as if you're not!" Sumire shouted back.

"You're just like your brother!"

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

"STOP!" Tsubasa suddenly shouted.

"What!" The two chorused.

"Any way, aren't you suppose to be on the Musashi side?" Taro asked.

"Well, I don't really care that much about Musashi. I'm more on Nankatsu." Sumire replied and shrugged her shoulders.

"But your brother is Jun! You must support your brother!" Izawa said.

"What? You want me to root for them instead for you?" Sumire asked.

"Well, we didn't mean it that way!" Teppei said.

"Well, we mostly mean it that way…" Hajime said.

"Shut up." Izawa said and hit him with a paper fan.

"Ouch!" Hajime exclaimed as he rubbed his aching head.

"Fine. And I thought I could help you with your tactics…" Sumire said and walked away.

Taro and Tsubasa's ears enlarged.

"Did she say…" Taro started.

"Tactics?" the two chorused.

"Wait! We change our minds!" Taro and Tsubasa chorused and raced after Sumire.

"What?" Sumire asked coldly.

"Um, I guess you can sit with us as long as you help us with the game…" Taro said.

"Great! I'll tell you everything you need to know about them!" Sumire said as she sat on the bench again.

"Musashi has a tactic called off-side traps. It's the part when all of their players, including defenders, move up leaving the striker alone with the goalie. As we all know, there's a rule in soccer that said you can't leave the striker with the goalie alone or else you'll be charged off-side. But Musashi can get away with doing just that. So, better watch out." Sumire said in a low voice as the Nankatsu players gathered around her.

"Those dirty double crossers!" Ishizaki said.

**-back at the Musashi side-**

"Who's that girl?" Jun asked.

"Don't you know? She's Sumire Misugi." Yayoi replied. (yeah right)

"Misugi? She's related to me?" Jun asked, confused.

'uh-oh. I forgot he doesn't know about that.' Yayoi thought. (I'm so evil! I can get into other people's thoughts!)

"Well, uh… did I say Misugi! I said Kisugi! Hahaha!" Yayoi said and waved her arms around frantically.

"You're hiding something…"Jun said and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean!" Yayoi thought as she waved her hands harder.

"So, she must be Teppei's sister…I see. But why on earth is she wearing a Musashi shirt?" Jun asked once again.

'Stop asking questions! How on earth am I going away with this!' Yayoi thought.

"Uh…I met her before and gave that to her as a Christmas gift!" Yayoi replied.

'Lame answer…please fall for it…' Yayoi thought.

"Oh." Jun said and stared again at the field.

Yayoi heaved out a sigh.

'Thank God he believes every single thing I say!' Yayoi thought with relief.

The game started.

25 minutes into the game, both were equal, 2-2.

But Musashi and Nankatsu wouldn't settle for a simple score like that.

And so Bas took off with the ball.

"Everybody move up!" Jun shouted.

And the strikers ran after a faster-than-the-speed-of-light-running-like-it's-the-end-of-the-world-tomorrow Bas.

Jun knew he shouldn't stress his heart.

He raised his hand.

The defenders nodded.

They PRETENDED to attack Bas and went pass him.

'Perfect opportunity!' Bas said.

"NO BAS! IT'S AN OFFSIDE TRAP! GET BACK **NOW**!" Sumire shouted.

But the rain was drowning out her voice.

Luckily, Taro heard it and ran towards Bas faster than a cheetah.

"NO BAS!" Taro said and tackled him before assigning it back to Hajime.

"What are you doing! We had a great chance of shooting, and you just had to tackle me!" Bas said.

"No. I did it for our own good. You were inside their offside trap. Luckily, I heard what Sumire said and stopped you from falling to their offside trap." Taro explained.

"Oh." Bas replied and waved a thank you to Sumire.

She just smiled back.

"Damn it! How did she know about our offside traps!" one Musashi player cursed.

The referee blew his whistle signaling the end of the first half.

After Jun slapped Yayoi for her 'mortal sin'( according to him), he went straight for the Nankatsu bench. (Hahahahaha! She deserves it! Sorry to all her fans out there…)

"I believe your name is Sumire, right?" Jun said to the girl.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Sumire said as she drank form her soda.

"You used to study at Musashi, right?" Jun said.

Everyone looked at her.

"So what if I did?" Sumire replied, her tone dead serious.

"Your full name." Jun ordered.

"Sumire Misugi. Got a problem with that?" Sumire replied.

"We better get going there and straighten things out." Jun's father whispered to his wife.

She nodded and stood up and walked to their place.

"Mom, dad. This girl claims to be a Misugi. Is that true?" Jun asked.

"Yes. She's your long-lost sister." Jun's mother replied.

"But how…?" Jun asked.

"Well, when you had a heart attack, we decided to send her to your aunt in France. Back then, things were hard to manage. We couldn't find a maid, and since your father was always out to work, I could only take care of one of you. We couldn't send you to France, you were in the hospital! So, when she was 4 years old, we decided to send her there. Gradually, we found a maid and decided to return her here." Jun's mother explained.

"But why couldn't I remember her?" Jun asked.

"When you had a heart attack, some of your brain cells were damaged as well. And some of those cells include the memories of your sister." Jun's father explained.

"But why didn't you tell me about this matter!" Jun said, raising his voice.

"We thought that you were still too vulnerable to understand that fact." Jun's mother exclaimed.

"And we're sorry." Jun's father apologized.

"And starting today, she'll be living in our house." Jun said.

"Naturally. Duh." The Nankatsu players said.

**How could he ever live up to that? Misugi finally met his sister! Well, Yayoi has some competition. On the next chapter: The Misugi Feud Heats Up! And I'm very sorry if it took me a very long time to update. I'm really busy with chores and everything else. Oh, and before exiting, please drop by a review! Thanks!**


	3. The Misugi Feud Heats Up!

**Hi! Sorry for the wait…here's chapter three…I hope you enjoy….**

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Tsubasa. Thank you.

Chapter 3: The Misugi Feud Heats Up!

Where we last left off…

Jun meets Sumire. And he really is pissed off by that fact…

Soon enough, the game ended with the win for Nankatsu.

3 days later…

Sumire was out in the Misugi's field practicing her soccer skills.

"Un, deux, trios! Un, deux, trios!" She chanted as she bounced the ball back and forth between her feet happily.

"Don't you ever get tired of chanting the same thing over and over again?" Jun asked.

"I'm from France! Well, I lived there for almost my whole childhood life, so I have to practice my French language skills and my soccer skills because that's what they usually play there!" Sumire said.

"What a hyperactive mouth." Jun grumbled.

"What was that?" Sumire asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Jun simply stated.

"Whatever." Sumire replied and continued practicing.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sumire cheered as she dropped the ball and raced for the front.

Jun walked over to the ball.

"Life's gonna be weird…I can sense it." Jun said with a sigh.

Back at the front, Sumire opened the gate.

"Konnichiwa! Welcome to the Misugi residence, how may I be of assistance?" Sumire said like an answering machine as she pushed open the gate.

It was Sanae and the rest of the Nankatsu team.

"Are you Sumire Misugi?" Sanae asked.

Sumire nodded.

"We'd just like to welcome you to Japan!" Sanae said, all grins.

"Thanks!" Sumire replied, as if expecting the whole thing.

"Say, can we come in? It's like, 100 degrees Celsius out here!" Ishizaki complained.

"I dunno…I'll ask." Sumire said and returned inside.

They waited.

Sumire came back, all smile.

"Come on in! We can celebrate by the swimming pool, don't worry 'bout the swimsuits, they're already provided." Sumire said and opened the gate.

"You know what? This is the first time I've ever been to Jun's house." Izawa said in a thinking position.

"That's what everybody says… Now let's get going! I'm gonna burn out here, for God's sake!" Genzo retorted.

"Then stop complaining and get inside!" Sumire said impatiently.

"Gomen!" The 2 shouted when they realized they were the only ones outside.

It took them a while before they changed into their swimsuits.

Then they all jumped into the pool creating a large cannon ball shot.

Sanae was just dancing to the beat on the CD player.

Jun was starting to dribble the ball on his knees as he waited for Sumire to return.

When he heard a blast of loud music from the front, he quickly dashed to the front.

"What on earth is happening here!" He asked irritatingly, before turning around the corner to the front.

His eyes widened when he saw the riot of the Nankatsu team on his lawn (according to him, it was his lawn).

"What on earth are you doing here!" He nearly screamed.

"We're enjoying ourselves, duh." Ishizaki replied.

"Who let them in here!" Jun asked.

"Do you have to keep using the word 'here' at the end of your questions? And beside, mom said it was OK to let them in. And isn't it a tradition that 2 teams should be friends after each game?" Sumire said.

"I guess you're right…" Jun said.

"So…why not enjoy yourself?" Sumire asked.

"Besides, they're the first ones to greet me here in Japan, aside from you, mom and dad." Sumire said thoughtfully.

"I guess so…" Jun said and watched Tsubasa and Taro dive into their swimming pool.

"Ms. Misugi, the master requested your presence at the study very urgently. Sir Misugi, he also requests your presence as well." A maid suddenly interrupted them.

"Thank you. Come on, dad's calling." Sumire said.

Jun and Sumire went inside.

They entered a large room where Jun had to guide Sumire around their large mansion.

They found themselves in some kind of library with a study table.

On its chair sat Misugi's father.

"Salut! Comment alle vous?" Sumire asked.

"Je vais bien." Misugi's father replied.

"What!" Asked a totally confused Jun.

"I said 'Hello! How are you?' And he replied 'I'm fine'. Simple French. Duh." Sumire said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't speak French, for your information." Jun replied and folded his arms.

Misugi's father sighed.

"I called both of you here because in just a few months, Sumire will be leaving back for France." Misugi's father said.

Both children were dumbfounded.

"Why?" Sumire asked.

"Because I heard you made quite a name back in France as a soccer player and as a detective." Her father replied.

"But I want to spend time with my "brother" (with quotations) and with my newly found friends…" Sumire whined.

"You'll be staying here in Japan for 2 more months since it is their summer vacation. After that, you'll be flying over to France." His father declared.

"I understand." Sumire replied.

"And as for you, Jun…I expect you to make her time here in Japan as enjoyable as possible. She may never have the chance to return here." Misugi's father said and stood by the window.

"I'll make sure she has the time of her life." Jun said and smiled sweetly.

Too sweet.

"You may leave." Misugi's father said, still looking out of the window.

Both children bowed before leaving.

"I hope I made the right decision." Misugi's father sighed before sitting back on his desk.

'I'll make sure she has the time of her life…yeah, right. The only time she'll be enjoying here is wrecking my life.' Jun thought sourly.

"How on earth am I going to enjoy my life with you here trying to wreck the fun?" Sumire asked coolly as she placed her hands on the back of her head.

"Who said that I really meant what I said back there? I just said that to make sure that dad becomes happy." Jun replied with the same coolness.

"You lied."

"And you wrecked my life."

"Since when?"

"Since forever."

"You haven't even met me since three days ago. I know you have no memory of me after you had that attack of yours."

Jun stopped.

"How did you know that?" Jun asked.

"It's in my memory. Don't you know? I have a photographic memory." Sumire replied, stopping a few inches after Jun.

"What's that?"

"The ability to remember anything after seeing it for a second, more or less."

"Did I have that…before I had an attack…?"

"No. I was born with that ability but I don't from who I got it from."

"Is it great…? To have a memory like that…?"

"It's both a gift and a curse if you ask me. Sometimes, you see some things you shouldn't remember forever… Sometimes, you see some things you want to remember forever."

They continued walking.

Moments of silence.

"Dad said you were known in France as a detective. Is that true?" Jun asked timidly.

"Yeah. I'm only 12 years old… but because of my photographic memory and my deduction skills, I help in cases." Sumire replied, hands in pocket.

"Is it hard being a detective?"

"Yeah. Sometimes, you can put your life in danger. You can't face the murderer alone."

"If I get murdered, will you solve my case?"

"Tell that to mom and dad. When you're massacred, they'll tell me and I'll come here to solve it."

"Ok. At least I know that when someone kills me, I'll have a great detective solving my case."

"Yeah, right."

They arrived by the front lawn and found the Nankatsu boys (along with Sanae) dancing around the pool to the beat of the music.

Sumire joined in too.

Jun, acting more mature for his age, sat on the bench by the other side and read a book.

"My life has already started getting weird…" Jun whispered to himself.

"I have a hyperactive sister who's a detective and a soccer player who also has a photographic memory. God, my family is certainly gifted." He told himself.

**Chapter 3 ends here, people! I'm very sorry for not updating so soon…I have lots of things in my hands right now! I'm a very busy girl typing this story at the same taking care of my stupid hyperactive brother. Please bear with me people!**

**And to all those who reviewed! Thank you very much! Your reviews are highly appreciated because they provide me with inspiration to continue with this story!**

**Next chapter preview…**

**Since Sumire just have two months in Japan, Jun and the Nankatsu troop decide to go on a weird adventure! Tune in to what happens in Chapter 4 of this crazy fic, Misugi's Sister! 'Chapter 4: The Weird Adventure of Sumire and Jun'! Don't miss it!**

**This is Yui no kawaii, signing off!**

**-Yui**


	4. The Junior Detective Squad

**Konnichiwa, minna-san! Yui no kawaii here to report for another chapter of Misugi's Sister! Thank you for being patient with me. And thanks to all those who reviewed!**

Misugi's Sister

By: Yui no kawaii

Chapter 4: The Weird Adventure of Sumire and Jun

Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Tsubasa but I do own Sumire Misugi. And the case belongs to Detective Conan. That's all.

**A/N:** The original title of this episode was supposed to be 'The Junior Detective Squad'. But when I posted chapter 3 of this with the title 'The Weird Adventure of Sumire and Jun', I couldn't change it. I was having writer's block back then that I couldn't remember the original of the 4th chapter. So, I hope you understand. I'm sorry for the inconvenience! One more thing: this story happened when they were 12 (or 10? But I do believe it was 12…) back when they were in Junior High, the start of Captain Tsubasa, when Tsubasa first came to Nankatsu, you get it.

Chapter 4: The Junior Detective Squad (original title)

Tsubasa, Taro, Sumire, Sanae, Jun and Izawa were walking down the streets of Tokyo.

They decided to show Sumire around town for a while.

The next game for Nankatsu wasn't until the day after tomorrow, so they decided to walk around town for a while.

"Over here is the Japanese Soccer Emporium. It's like a museum, if you ask me. This is the record of Japanese soccer." Sanae explained as they entered a huge museum-like place filled with different people related to Japanese or Nankatsu soccer or Japanese soccer or anything about soccer.

They explored it for a while, Taro, Tsubasa and Izawa amazed by all the different facts about Japanese soccer.

Jun stayed behind.

He walked slowly since he was reading a book. Again.

"Hurry up, you slowpoke! Stop reading and enjoy the world for a day!" Sumire exclaimed to her brother.

"Well, it wasn't my decision to come to this stupid sightseeing! If it weren't for you, I would be in my room right now, reading instead of standing here!" Jun retorted.

"Well, you didn't have to come if you don't want to!"

"You forced me too!"

"I did not! How would you know!"

"I'm not stupid!"

"Then go back home!"

"So that mom and dad could yell at me? In your dreams!"

"They forced you to come with me! Blame them!"

"You forced them so they could force me to come and spend the whole day with you! Nice plan of ruining my life!"

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"And that's already 5 minutes." Taro said.

"Ok, guys! Enough's enough! Stop fighting!" Izawa said, acting like the referee of the soon-to-be wrestling contest.

Sumire and Jun were already sharing a glaring contest and their hands were already balled up into fists.

Sparks were flying everywhere.

When they were able to finally settle down, they decided to walk out of the emporium since they didn't want to cause any more commotions.

A paper flew out of nowhere suddenly.

It landed on Izawa's face.

"Help! Help! It got me! Where's everybody! Guys! Help! I can't breathe!" Izawa retorted in a the-world's-gonna-end-help-I-don't-wanna-die-yet kind of voice as he desperately tried to get the piece of paper out of his face.

"Relax, Izawa-kun. It's just a piece of paper, not the end of the world." Sumire said and grabbed the paper from Izawa's face.

She looked at it.

The rest of the gang looked at it as well.

"It's like some map or something…" Sanae said, staring at the paper full of drawings.

On the top was the picture of a tower. Beside it was the moon. Then a line. Down it was a rectangle with an arch on top. Down it was a triangle facing down. Down it was an umbrella. Down it was a star within a circle. Down it was a picture of 2 rectangles above each other. Written beside it was the word 'oro'. Then another line. Down it was the picture of a fish.

"Probably another child's drawings." Sumire concluded and tossed the paper into the trash bin.

They walked a few more before Sumire stopped.

"What's the matter?" Taro asked.

"The word 'oro' beside those two boxes… I'm sure it means 'gold' in Italian." Sumire said in a serious tone.

"So does that mean that it's a treasure map?" Sanae said excitedly.

"There's treasure hidden somewhere here in Tokyo!" Tsubasa asked eagerly.

"Maybe." Sumire replied.

"Nice going, Izawa." Sumire praised.

"Why?" Izawa asked, confused.

"If you hadn't discovered that paper in the first place, we would never have thought that we'd stumble upon a real treasure map!" Sumire replied.

"You're positive it's a treasure map?" Jun asked as he raised a brow.

"Yes. It has the word 'oro' on it and I'm positive an adult wrote it." Sumire replied.

"Actually, now that you've mentioned it, I don't remember all the pictures on the paper…" Tsubasa said.

"I remember them perfectly. So, should we start our treasure hunt?" Sumire asked.

Everyone nodded except for Jun.

"If you want to go home, I've got no problem with that. I'm the same age as you are, I can take care of myself." Sumire said to Jun.

"I'm coming. I don't want mom and dad to yell their heads off just because I let you off wondering around the streets of Tokyo. Besides, I know Tokyo better than anyone else." Jun simply stated.

"Whatever. The first picture was the picture of a tower. Ring a bell?" Sumire said.

"TOKYO TOWER!" all of them shouted at the same time.

"Let's go! How do you get to Tokyo Tower in the first place?" Sumire asked.

"Follow me." Jun said and they boarded a bus.

"I can't wait to find the treasure! What are you going to do with your share?" Izawa said with eyes full of admiration.

"I'll go to Brazil!" Tsubasa said.

"I'll live in a mansion!" Sanae said.

"I'll build my very own roller coaster in my backyard!" Izawa said.

"I'd put it in the bank." Taro stated.

"I'll give it to the school fund." Jun said.

"I'll put it in my savings." Sumire said.

And they talked about the treasure map all the while.

But they didn't notice three men in black following them secretly in a taxi behind them.

When they got to Tokyo Tower, it was already crowded.

"What's with all these people here?" Sumire complained.

"Why? Tokyo Tower is always crowded." Taro said.

"Really? I didn't know that." Sumire replied.

"By the way, Jun. Where's your girlfriend?" Izawa asked slyly.

He looked at Jun surreptitiously.

Tsubasa also joined him.

Jun blushed crimson red.

"Shut up! Yayoi is not my girlfriend!" Jun shouted.

"Yeah, right. And the world isn't round." Tsubasa said.

"Jun has a girlfriend! Jun has a girlfriend!" Izawa and Tsubasa chanted.

"Shut up! I don't have a girlfriend yet!" Jun shouted at them with a blushing face.

"Jun and Yayoi sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Izawa and Tsubasa sang.

"Yeah right. And Tsubasa and Sanae isn't a couple." Taro whispered to Sumire.

"I heard that, Taro!" Tsubasa shouted rather angrily.

"How many times do I have to tell the world? Sanae is not my girlfriend!" Tsubasa shouted with a blushing face.

Sanae looked kinda hurt.

"Don't cry, Sanae! I'm sorry!" Tsubasa apologized.

"Are we going to talk about couples here or are we gonna find that gold?" Sumire asked and raised a brow.

--

"This report just in! The Italian robbers, known as ORO, are on the move! They have already robbed the Italian Bank in Italy and report has it that the group is here in Tokyo! Please be on the look out! This people are believed to be armed!" the reporter on the TV said.

"WHAT!" Jun's father almost screamed.

"Don't worry, dear. They're with Tsubasa, Taro, Izawa and Sanae. They'll be fine." Jun's mother said.

"But-" Jun's father started.

"They'll be all right. Remember that Sumire is a detective and Jun is a soccer player. They'll be able to fight back. Trust me and don't worry too much, will you?" Sumire's mom said.

Sumire's father nodded and returned back to his seat.

--

"What was the next sign?" Izawa asked.

Sumire was tired of answering their questions and decided to draw an exact copy of the 'map'.

She handed it to Izawa.

"Question answered?" Sumire asked.

Izawa nodded and returned it to Sumire.

Sumire looked at the paper. Hard.

'There must be a connection with this signs. An Italian did it, I can be sure. What is up with this signs? What can these mean? Very strange…' Sumire thought and focused all of her energy on the piece of paper.

Guys, it's already lunch time. Let's eat." Taro reminded.

They ate at a nearby cake shop.

As Sumire slowly ate her strawberry shortcake while holding the paper tightly and staring at eat at the whole time, an idea came up to her mind.

She looked out of the window.

Izawa, Sanae, Tsubasa, Jun and Taro looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before continuing their food.

"That's it!" Sumire said and stood up.

She attracted all the attention in the restaurant.

"Oops… désolé!" Sumire said in French.

Then, remembering she was in Japan, quickly said "Oops…gomen!"

The people resumed eating.

"What was that all about?" Sanae asked.

"I think I know what the symbols mean." Sumire said.

"Really?" Tsubasa asked eagerly.

Sumire nodded.

They quickly finished their food, paid the bill and went out.

"So, what does this mean?" Jun asked.

"This symbols in this paper…" Sumire said slowly, lifting the paper up, covering half her face.

"Are actually symbols representing signs here." Sumire finished.

The 5 looked at Sumire.

"Like this arch-thing over here. It can represent that sign for the hat store." Sumire said and pointed at the sign of the hat store beside her.

The 5 followed her finger.

So all we have to do next is to find other symbols that represent other signs here!" Sanae said excitedly, clasping her hands together.

"But then…" Sumire whispered, folding her hand and placing her thumb and index finger on her chin.

"I don't know what the moon represents…or maybe even that fish…" Sumire said.

"Maybe the moon represents Moonview Street! And the fish represents the aquarium in downtown, along Moonview Street too!" Izawa said.

"Let's go!" Sumire said and looked for the next sign: a triangle facing down.

Sanae found it, the sign of a tea store.

They were racing against time, trying to find all the symbols before dark.

Taro found the umbrella symbol. It was the sign of an umbrella store.

Tsubasa found the next symbol: A road sign that led them to Moonview Street.

They ran, about 30 minutes.

They stopped for air.

They were already in front of the aquarium.

"That's strange… we should've seen the next symbol by now." Sumire said, panting.

"We might've missed it." Sanae replied.

Sumire looked up.

It was almost nighttime.

The moon was just rising.

Sumire stared at it for a long time until it was above her head.

'I must've made a miscalculation. We should've seen the next symbol by now but…' Sumire thought.

The 5 looked at her.

Jun was mad because he wasn't suppose to do rough exercise.

The 3 men in black were still following them.

But still unseen.

Sumire's eyes widened.

'That's it! Why didn't I think of it?' Sumire thought, totally happy.

"Guys, we have to go back to Tokyo Tower!" Sumire said.

"Are you kidding!" Jun exploded.

"Aww…but we're so near to the treasure…" Tsubasa whined.

"Trust me. This is the real trail." Sumire said and ran off, going back to Tokyo Tower.

The 5 followed her, while Jun walked.

After 40 minutes, they reached the Tower.

"This better be good…I don't want to run just for nothing." Izawa said.

"Trust me. Jun, call mom and dad. Tell them we'll be home late." Sumire said.

"Whatever…" Jun said and took out his cellphone.

He dialed and a voice came on.

_-Hello?_

_-Hi. Can I talk to dad or mom? This is Jun._

_-Yes, sir._

_(after 10 seconds)_

_-Misugi residence._

_-Dad? This is Jun._

_-Jun? Where are you and Sumire?_

_-We're here in Tokyo tower. We just need about 2 more hours._

_-I don't know…_

_-Please, dad. Sumire just has 2 months here in Japan. We better use most of it._

_-(sigh) Very well then. But just two hours. After that, I'll send the chauffeur to pick you up._

_-Sure thing, dad. Thanks._

_-Take care, now. Bye._

_-Bye._

"I told dad 2 hours." Jun said.

"That's more than we'll need." Sumire said.

"Wait a minute! Why do I have t do everything you say? I'm older than you!" Jun said.

"yeah, right. By a measly 5 minutes. Stop bickering and let's go." Sumire said.

"Stupid sister…stupid trip…stupid Tokyo Tower…" Jun whispered under his a breath a few more whatnots.

"So, why are we here?" Taro asked.

"The moon up here represents nighttime. So, these symbols are some things that can be seen only during nighttime." Sumire said.

"So…" Tsubasa started.

"The symbols are those that shine in neon light." Jun finished.

"Right! Good boy!" Sumire said and patted Jun's head.

"Hey! Who's the baby here?" Jun asked angrily.

"You are."

"Am not! You're the younger one!"

"For God's sake! Let's leave the fighting for later!"

They followed the signs that lead them to a building.

The first sign was found by Tsubasa, the sign of a coffee shop.

The next sign was found by Taro, a road sign hanging on top outlined in red.

The third sign was found by Jun, the large TV showing the sign of rain, an umbrella.

The fourth was found by Sanae, a large Ferris wheel with a star in the middle.

The last sign was found by Sumire that led them to a 15-story building.

"Where do we find the fish?" Izawa asked.

"This building is 3 meters away from a river. Maybe the guy has seen a glowing fish under the water." Tsubasa said.

And they all rushed to the river.

They looked under to see if there was a glowing fish.

None.

"Where is it!" Izawa complained.

Sumire looked at the bridge beside them, above the waters, a good 5 meters away from them.

It was zigzagged, who knew why?

Sumire had another idea.

She started laughing.

The others looked at her weirdly.

"I think I have a pretty good idea as to where our fish may be." Sumire said.

They returned to the building.

They went inside and climbed it up into the last floor.

It was dark, but it was an open space.

There was still the roof, but the windows surrounded them.

Sumire faced the river.

She slowly started moving backward.

She suddenly stopped.

"There's your fishy." Sumire said and pointed to the river.

"Huh!" They all asked.

"You see the bridge? The reflection of it and the lamppost over there serves as the eye. It's a fish." Sumire explained.

"That's so cool! So the treasure's somewhere here?" Izawa asked.

They looked everywhere.

Still nothing.

Sumire looked up.

She went to a corner post and pulled on what seemed like a string.

The sound of 2 coins resounded throughout the floor.

They all grinned.

"We found the treasure!" Sanae exclaimed.

Tsubasa was about to get the 2 coins when they heard footsteps approach.

Tsubasa looked up.

It was hard to see the man's face since it was dark.

But the outline made sure it was a guy.

He was holding a gun.

"I promised we would share it! I swear!" Tsubasa suddenly blurted.

Everyone suddenly backed away.

"Now, be good little kids and handover what you got." Guy 1 said.

It was the same three guys who were following them.

Sumire looked worried.

The next thing they knew, the six of them were tied together individually connected by one rope.

The men were talking about what they would do with the money.

"We're in big trouble…" Izawa said nervously.

"You just noticed?" Taro asked rather sarcastically.

"I think I know these guys. They're the part of the Italian robbery team who robbed the Italian Bank. They're dangerous." Jun said ina low voice.

"if only we could break free…" Sumire said.

"If we did, they'll shoot us." Tsubasa said.

"Hey, kiddo! Where's the treasure?" Guy 2 asked Sumire.

"The fish." Sumire replied.

"What?"

"The fish. It's the reflection of that bridge and that lamppost serves as the eye. If you can take a look at it wholly, then you find the treasure."

The three men looked amongst themselves and decided to give it a go.

"Sumire? Are you crazy?" Taro asked.

"They'll kill us. They'll shoot us 'til they drained all the blood out of us." Tsubasa said.

"They'll trap us in concrete blocks and throw us into the river until we die." Sanae said.

"They probably won't leave any evidence behind. They'll burn our bodies until the only thing left are ashes." Izawa said.

Tears stated forming near the corner of their eyes.

"I want Brazil…" Tsubasa wailed.

"I want my mansion!" Sanae cried.

"I want my roller coaster!" Izawa whined.

"I want my daddy!" Taro whimpered.

"I want to get out of here." Jun said sarcastically.

"I want you guys to shut up and listen." Sumire said seriously.

Everything remained silent as the men still tried to find the fish.

"We just have one shot at this. It's our only chance of getting out of here alive. You in?" Sumire said in a low tone.

Even though it was dark, Sumire saw them nod.

"Listen up. Once they reach the lace directly under the treasure, we hand the rope around and I'll shout 'go' and run. Got it?" Sumire said.

"yep." They all replied softly.

Slowly, they all stood up without being noticed.

Sumire walked over to the strings and carefully hung the rope with a move of her hips.

Seeing that it was already hanged, she waited for the men to be under the treasure.

After a few seconds, they were directly under it.

The men looked up to see the 4 black bags.

"GO!" Sumire shouted.

The 6 ran as fast and hard as they could.

They were able to disconnect the string and allowed the bags to fall down on the men.

The men shouted but it was too late.

They were unconscious.

"Let's go to the police!" Taro said.

They were already running on the street in perfect unison and went straight to the police station.

They reported what happened.

The police immediately responded.

Before the robbers have a chance of waking up, they were already rounded up by the police.

The police thanked the children before putting the bad guys in jail.

"Well, how was that for the first case solved the Junior Detective Squad?" Sanae said.

"it was A-OK! From now on, our group is going to be called the Junior Detective Squad!" Sumire said.

"Yeah!" Everyone replied except for Jun.

"You're in, Jun. Aren't you?" Izawa asked.

He sighed and nodded.

Everyone rejoiced.

"What have I gotten myself into this time?" Jun asked himself.

"My life is going to be weirder than ever." Jun thought and looked up at the star-streaked sky.

**-end of chapter-**

**hey there, people! Sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter 4…I hope you enjoyed it!**

Next Chapter Preview… 

**The Junior Detective Squad is taking on another case! Will they be able to solve the case that looked like suicide? The case of woman who was plunged to her death from a 12-storey building. Three suspects… three clues…one answer!**


	5. The 12th Floor Murder

Chapter 5

The 12th floor Murder

By: Yui no kawaii

**Guys, hello! I'm So VERY, VERY, VERY sorry for updating so late! I've been doing a lot of things now… Hope that you guys are still with me 'til the end of the story.**

**Anyway, I'm thinking of ending this story very soon…what do you guys think? My head's got no more ideas so far…maybe my next update will be a year, more or less… (just joking…hehehe…) Anyway, here's the story…**

Disclaimer: I never said I owned Captain Tsubasa, every fan knows it belongs to Yoichi Takahashi. I only own Sumire.

A week has already passed ever since Sumire came into the life of Jun Misugi.

And it's been one crazy week for him.

He did nothing more but go to the Nankatsu's game, walk around Tokyo with 'little Sumire' (according to him…), go on a crazy case just days ago, go on a bizarre trip to the park, hang out with the Nankatsu players, and so much more.

All in one week.

What about next week? Or the next week? Or the next week… or the next week…

Jun kept on wondering what other crazy things he might end up doing all for the sake of his sister.

"Jun…" An almost high-pitched voice soothed.

"(sigh)… What now Sumire…?" Jun said warily, still looking out the foggy window and into the rain-streaked city of Tokyo.

"It's raining. We can't go outside and play. Mom forbids us. What do you want to do now?" Jun said.

"Let's play Monopoly!" Sumire said with a grin and showed him the said board game.

"If I play with you, Will you promise to stop bugging me?" Jun said.

"No!" Sumire said.

"Then I won't play with you."

"You're too mean." (pouts)

"When are you leaving?"

"In 7 weeks."

"August?"

"Yep."

"Then let's play."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Really, really, really?"

"(sigh)… yes."

"OK then!" Sumire said and walked to the living room with Jun following her.

They met with Taro, Tsubasa, Izawa and Sanae, the complete Junior Detective Squad.

But there was one more boy there.

Genzo Wakabayashi.

"Do I know him?" Sumire asked Jun as she pointed to Genzo.

A vein popped on Genzo's head.

"You don't know him? He's Genzo Wakabayashi of the Nankatsu team. He's a great goalkeeper." Jun replied.

"Oh." Sumire said as she settled the board game on the table.

"Well, since we're here, let's play Monopoly!" Sumire said.

The group nodded.

"Hey, Guy with the cap, you want to play?" Sumire said as she placed the game board on the table without even looking at him.

"I have a name, you know. It's Genzo Wakabayashi, for your information." Genzo sneered as he folded his arms.

"I'm asking if you want to play. Is it a yes or a no?" Sumire said, finally looking at the said goalkeeper.

"Come on Genzo. It'll be fun!" Taro said.

"Your visit here will be meaningless if you don't play." Tsubasa said.

"You promised you'll come with us so you can play." Izawa said.

"I'd rather catch a cold playing in the rain than be here." Genzo whispered.

"What was that?" Sanae said.

"Nothing." Genzo sneered.

"You playing or not?" Sumire said, annoyed.

"Fine, fine…stupid friendship…if it weren't for that I would've been playing soccer in the rain…damn friendship…" Genzo kept on repeating to himself.

"It looks weird if you're talking to yourself. Here. Talk to the pillow." Sumire said and gave Genzo a throw pillow from the sofa.

Genzo grabbed the pillow and started talking to it.

"I meant that as a joke." Sumire said with a sweatdrop as Genzo continued mumbling things about friendship to the peach-colored square pillow.

"Let's leave him there and play." Jun said in chibi as he entered the picture, raising his hand suggestively.

"Whatever you say." Sumire shrugged her shoulders as she tossed the 2 dices.

They continued on playing although Izawa kept on insisting to stop playing since he was already losing and had mortgaged 2 of his properties.

"I hate this game…" Izawa said.

Genzo was laughing his head off since he was currently the richest in the game. Next was Jun, then Tsubasa, Taro, and then Sanae.

Sumire was the banker.

She was looking at Genzo weirdly since his tongue was already extending to the max. (Like what happens to Kogoro when he 'solves' another case…courtesy of Conan)

"He's a weird guy." Sumire flashed a card to the others.

The others stifled their laughter.

"Oh man I like this game!" Genzo said since it was already his turn.

And they played until they decided to end the game since it was already late.

Jun and Sumire bid goodbye to the others.

They were left all alone in the humongous living room again.

"This is boring. Let's play chess!" Sumire said and raised her fist.

"Ok then." Jun said as he got the board game from his room.

After playing for an hour…

"Hah! Ma te!" Sumire said.

"No fair! You checked my queen without even telling me! You cheater!" Jun said.

"I am not a cheater!" Sumire shouted back.

"Is too!"

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

"Is too!"

"Am not!"

"Hah! I fooled you!"

"No fair!"

Silence.

"Excuse me, Master Jun and Mistress Sumire, dinner is served." The butler said.

"We'll be right there." Jun said and stood up.

"Let's go." Jun said to Sumire.

"Right!" Sumire said with a nod.

**-The Next Day-**

"Wow! Look at that bright sun!" Sumire said as she stretched in bed.

"It's hard to believe it rained yesterday!" Sumire said as she opened the window.

"Hey, Sumire! You up?" Jun asked from outside.

"Yeah!" Sumire said and jumped off the bed going to the door.

"Where do you want to go?" Jun asked.

"I want to go to the twin towers recently built here in Tokyo." Sumire said with a grin.

Me: It's getting hard for me to think of a good plot… (Chews on toothpick with a bird's nest on head and wary-looking eyes)

"Fine. Go down and eat breakfast. I'll go talk to the chauffer. Will you be inviting the others?" Jun said.

"I guess so…oh, and I want to invite Yayoi as well!" Sumire said with eyes shining with determination.

"Huh?" Jun asked.

"You see, for the past week, you haven't been with your girlfriend so I want you guys to enjoy the day together." Sumire said as she walked down the hall. Jun eyed her.

"You Ok? You're being nice…" Jun said, looking a bit odd at Sumire's actions.

"Why? You're being nice to me too…"Sumire said and looked back at him with a big smile plastered on her face.

Jun blushed a little at her complement.

"Anyway, I think that you're a really great big brother…even if the only difference in our birth time was 5 minutes." Sumire said with a smile.

'I just realized how really cute my sister is when she smiles just now… at least she's just like my girl version. Although I'm still the cutest as a man.' Jun thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Sumire asked, looking at Jun oddly.

"Nothing… you should go down and eat breakfast. I'll just take a shower." Jun said with a smile.

"Ok then." Sumire smiled back.

"If they would just be this peaceful every time they're together… then the world would be a better place." Their mother sighed from behind the door.

"I know, I know…" Their father heaved a sigh.

**-After breakfast-**

"Let's pick them up from their hotel! I told them to wait for us!" Sumire said to Jun and Yayoi.

(if you're wondering how Yayoi ended up there, after Jun took a shower, he went over to Yayoi's house and asked her to come.)

"Ok then." Yayoi nodded.

They all went inside the Misugi limo and drove off.

When they got to their destination, Sumire hopped out and went inside the hotel.

She met Tsubasa and the others by the lobby, waiting for her to arrive.

She came out chatting happily with Sanae while the others were laughing along with her.

Sumire went in along with the others and they sped off to Tokyo Twin Towers.

They got off, but what greeted them wasn't a happy sight, but a group of people looking down on what seems to be disgusting.

"What happened?" Sumire wanted to know and pushed her way to through the crowd.

The others followed her.

When they got to the scene, their eyes widened.

Sanae nearly screamed.

A woman with eyes wide open and blood dripping out of her mouth was lying on the floor, dead.

"Quick, go call a police!" Sumire said to Tsubasa.

"Right!" Tsubasa said and raced for a phone.

"Looks like another case for the Junior Detective Squad, right?" Taro said.

"You got that right." Sumire said as she putted on a pair of gloves.

"Taro, Izawa! Go ask the crowd if there are any witnesses." Sumire said.

The two boys nodded and proceeded to do what they were told.

"Sanae, Jun, Yayoi! Look for clues inside the tower!" Sumire ordered.

The trio went to do what they were told.

She examined the body for a few minutes, that is, until the police came along with an investigator and Tsubasa running behind.

"Hey, kid! You know this is a crime scene, and you aren't allowed to touch anything from the scene!" The inspector, Detective Sakiyo Kenji, came into the picture and lifted Sumire from the body.

"Hey! Get your hands off me!" Sumire screamed.

Kenji put Sumire down.

"Go call the coroner!" Kenji said.

"No need to. I already know the time of death and the cause of death too." Sumire said as she dusted herself off.

"WHAT!" Kenji said.

"The time of death was supposedly around 2 hours before we found the body, so that's around 7 AM, and cause of death was a hard hit on the head. So I guess she must've jump off the top of this tower." Sumire said.

Kenji and the others looked at her unbelievingly.

"So, all we have to do is find the people inside the building at that time and try to establish those who have alibis and those who doesn't. Then I'll leave the identification of the victim to you." Sumire said to Kenji.

The polices' jaws dropped, but after a few minutes, they laughed.

"That's all great kid, but leave the real investigation to the real detective." Kenji said and pointed to himself.

"You'll regret saying that." Sumire said, dead serious.

She hated when people look down on her.

She looked at Kenji straight in the eyes, her eyes burning with fire.

"Who are you?" Kenji asked.

"I'll tell you who I am." Sumire said.

The crowd was quiet.

"The name's Sumire Misugi, youngest detective ever allowed to attend the prestigious European Detective Academy. Got any questions?" Sumire said and showed her ID from her wallet.

"Eu-Eu- European Detective Academy!" Kenji stammered.

"That's right." Sumire said as she placed her ID back in the wallet.

Around them, the crowd was whispering among themselves.

"That's school's known worldwide. They say the finest detectives used to study there."

"I know. They say only people with an IQ higher than 200 are allowed to enter and study there."

"Students are usually aged 20 and above."

"But I heard they made an exception. They say a little girl, at the age of 12, got admitted because of her special ability."

"What's that?"

"They say she had a photographic memory."

"Wow! So you mean to say that the little girl talking to the detective over there is actually THAT girl!"

"Yeah! It's amazing!"

And once again, the crowd burst into murmurs.

"So?" Sumire said and cocked an eyebrow.

"I-I- I have no idea you were a student at that academy! Please, take a look around as much as you want, we can surely use the help." Kenji said and invited Sumire to take a look around.

"I told you not to look down on me." Sumire said.

"I'm very sorry! I'll get on the job right away!" Kenji said and saluted.

"Find the victim's identification!" Kenji shouted to his men.

"Yes, sir!" The police said and scrambled to the body.

"Hey, Sumire! We found three witnesses!" Taro said and ran along with Izawa and three men following them.

"Good." Sumire said.

"Well?" Sumire said to Kenji.

"Yes ma'm? Do you need anything else?" Kenji saluted.

"Go question the crowd, duh." Sumire rolled her eyes.

"Yes ma'm!" Kenji saluted before leaving for his job.

"Looks like you've got the case under control." Jun said.

"Hey there, bro. You guys find anything?" Sumire asked.

"Yeah. We know who the victim is. Miyazawa Teishi. We looked through her room but found nothing, aside from a lot of stiletto shoes." Sanae said.

"Oh, shoot! Did you use gloves?" Sumire asked in a panic.

"Yeah." Yayoi nodded.

"Good." Sumire heaved a sigh of relief.

"I'll be talking to the witnesses. You guys can go if you like." Sumire said.

"You kidding? I love the feeling of being in a crime scene! It's absolutely great!" Sanae said with starry eyes.

"What's going on here?" Another voice asked.

They all turned around to see another detective.

"And who are you, missy?" The detective asked to Sumire.

"I'm Sumire Misugi from the European Detective Academy." Sumire said.

"I hate repeating myself." Sumire whispered to herself.

"I see. Nice of you to help us. I'm Mamoru Shinji. Detective." The man said and shook hands with Sumire.

"Mamoru…?" Taro repeated.

"Izawa…" Yayoi said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Is he your…" Tsubasa started.

"FATHER!" They asked all together.

Izawa nodded mutely.

"Wow! That's so cool! You have a detective as a father! Man, you're lucky!" Taro said with a grin.

"Uh…thanks, I think." Izawa said.

"Izawa, is this the girl you talked about?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah, dad! She's a real detective!" Izawa said enthusiastically.

"Ah! So you guys must be the Junior Detective Squad! I see, I see…" Shinji said as he nodded.

"Let's go. We still need to question the three witnesses." Sumire said.

"Ok." The team said and tagged along.

"My name is Shinda Kawasaki. I'm an architect and I designed the building." The first man said.

"I see. Now, what were you doing at around 7 AM?" Sumire asked.

"I was walking around the tower to admire the structure of the building I made." Shinda replied.

"Do you have any witnesses?" Kenji asked.

Sumire nearly fell down in sheer fright.

"Don't pop out of nowhere and start asking questions, will you?" Sumire hissed to Kenji.

"Yes ma'm!" Kenji replied with another salute.

"Well, not exactly…" Shinda replied and looked anywhere other than the direction of the detectives.

"I see. Do you know the victim?" Sumire asked.

Tsubasa, Taro, Izawa, Sanae, Jun and Yayoi were watching the interrogation from a fair distance.

"Well, to tell you the truth, no…" Shinda said.

The two detectives nodded.

"But I swear I didn't kill her! I promise!" Shinda bursted out.

"Don't worry, we're not accusing you of anything." Kenji said.

"You talk to the witnesses. I'll take a look around." Sumire said and hopped off her seat before racing to the building.

"Yes ma'm!" Kenji said with another salute.

"Doesn't he ever get tired of doing that?" Izawa whispered as the interrogation continued.

"Dunno." Taro shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's follow her!" Tsubasa said and jumped off his seat and ran for the building.

Taro and Izawa followed him, leaving Jun (he was too fragile to do anything too strenuous like exploring), Yayoi (she was too wrapped up in the interrogation) and Sanae (she was too sleepy to do anything at the moment) behind.

"Where did you think she went?" Izawa asked as he watched a man go by with a box.

"Boy, I wish Ishizaki was here! He has a nose of a dog hound!" Tsubasa said.

"Are you guys making fun of my special ability!" A familiar voice said.

The trio jumped in surprise.

"Ishizaki! What are you doing here?" Taro said in surprise.

"I just happened to follow you guys since I wanted to know what you guys were doing and guess what? I ended up here with you guys snooping around!" Ishizaki said proudly.

"Right…" Izawa said with a sweatdrop.

"Anyway, can you track down Sumire?" Tsubasa asked.

"Sumire? You mean Jun's sister who was a showoff and beat me at a soccer challenge?" Ishizaki asked.

"Uhh…something like that…" Taro said.

"Just leave it to the nose!" Ishizaki said and puffed his chest out.

"Right…" Izawa said.

Ishizaki sniffed the air, often times changing direction.

"This way!" He said, pointing to the East hallway and ran for it.

The trio shrugged their shoulders and ran after him.

Ishizaki stopped in front of the stairs.

He sniffed the air once again.

"Any clues, Ishizaki?" Taro asked.

"She's up on the roof of the building!" Ishizaki said and ran for the top.

"He does realize that we're on the first floor and the roof is on top of twelfth floor, right?" Tsubasa said.

"I hope he does…" Izawa said.

"We'll just take the elevator to the roof then." Taro said and hopped into the elevator along with Tsubasa and Izawa.

**-At the roof-**

They found Sumire looking down from edge of the roof.

"Hey, Sumire! What's up?" Tsubasa asked as the trio ran to her.

"Nothing much. Just looking for clues." Sumire replied.

Silence.

"You must be lucky, studying in that prestigious Academy. At least you have something to brag about and you have a special ability that can be recognized." Izawa said, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Izawa…you…OK…?" Sumire asked to the forward.

"My father expects me to become a detective just like him. But what I really want to be is a professional soccer player."

"Then why don't you tell him?"

"I tried too, but he said it was better just to become a detective."

"I see…"

"Sumire, do you enjoy being a detective?"

"Sure. It's fun and you get a lot of recognition."

"I see."

Silence.

"Cheer up. Just follow your heart, and follow your dream. You'll surely get there. If you stop in the middle of trying, then there's no use following your dream." Sumire said, placing an arm around Izawa's shoulders and grinning at the same time.

"Right!" Izawa said with another smile.

"Now, let's catch the culprit of this case and expose his dirty trick to the world!" Sumire shouted as she pointed to the sky with the waves of the ocean as her background, an arm still around Izawa.

"Yeah!" Izawa agreed as he raised a balled fist into the air.

"Weird." Tsubasa and Taro chorused with a sweatdrop.

Izawa walked around the roof.

He didn't see the rope on the ground nearly tied into a loop, and so he tripped.

"Ouch!" Izawa shouted.

"What's wrong?" Tsubasa asked, running to Izawa.

"Aside from a bleeding nose and a painful fall and this rope nearly killing me, nothing." Izawa said with swirly eyes.

"Rope!" Sumire repeated.

"Yeah." Taro replied.

Sumire grabbed the rope with a gloved hand.

She examined it. It was just a regular rope, about 2 meters long with a mud blotch on one end.

She examined her surroundings.

The roof didn't have a ledge around it, making it easy for someone to slip on the wrong step.

"Taro! Quick! Go down to the body and see what kind of shoes is the victim wearing!" Sumire shouted.

"Right!" Taro said and ran for the elevator.

"Tsubasa! Go down and look at the three witnesses if any of them had any mud blotch on!" Sumire ordered.

"Roger that!" Tsubasa said and got up from his kneeling position and ran for the elevator before Taro closed it.

"What was that about?" Izawa asked dizzily.

"I think I know who the killer is. It depends on the findings of Tsubasa and Taro. If the victim was wearing stiletto and Tsubasa finds a mud blotch on one of the witnesses, then we've got our man." Sumire said.

"You're so smart…"Izawa said, still with swirly eyes.

"Let's go down." Sumire said and took Izawa's arm, placed over her shoulder and dragged him to the elevator.

When they got down, they met face to face with Tsubasa and Taro.

Sumire and Izawa stepped out of the elevator.

Tsubasa took Izawa off Sumire.

"Find anything?" Sumire asked.

"Yeah!" Tsubasa and Taro nodded.

"The victim was wearing stiletto." Taro said.

"And all of the witnesses had mud blotch on them. Shinda Kawasaki had one on the lower part of his pants, right side. The second guy, Kataro Heiji, had a mud blotch on his bag. The last guy, Tsuro Washito, had a mud blotch on his left sleeve." Tsubasa informed.

Sumire looked like she was hard in thought.

"Tsubasa, what was the second guy, Kataro Heiji, wearing? What kind of shoes?" Sumire asked.

"Uh…let me think…" Tsubasa said as he placed a thoughtful finger on his chin.

"He was wearing leather shoes, one usually used when going to work." Tsubasa said.

"How big was his bag? What kind?" Sumire asked.

"Hm… it was a messenger bag or body bag, whatever you call it… and it was big enough to carry about five books." Tsubasa recalled.

"Hm… that's weird… why on earth would he be using a messenger's bag? Surely, you use that when you go to school… And aren't businessmen like him suppose to use briefcases?" Sumire said and got into a thinking position.

"How did you know he was a businessman?" Taro asked as Tsubasa placed the swirly-eyed Izawa on the sofa in the lobby of the tower.

"I saw him during the interrogation. He was wearing a long-sleeved black polo and black slacks and leather shoes and a messenger bag which was kinda weird…" Sumire recalled using her photographic memory.

"Oh, no! I left the rope in the roof! Taro, can you get it for me?" Sumire asked.

"Sure. The one with the mud blotch, right?" Taro said as he pressed the elevator button.

"Yeah. Oh, and please take using gloves." Sumire followed up as the elevator door closed.

She went to the lobby.

"How's he doing?" Sumire asked.

"All right. He should be up in a few minutes." Tsubasa said.

"Great." Sumire heaved a sigh of relief.

As soon as Izawa was up, Sumire took his hand and shook it.

"Well done, Izawa! If you hadn't tripped over that rope then we wouldn't have found the most important clue in this case!" Sumire said.

Taro came running with the rope in his gloved hands.

"Here you go, Sumire." Taro said and handed the rope to Sumire.

"Thanks. Now, let's go out and shed justice over this case!" Sumire said.

"Yeah!" The trio raised their fists in the air.

They followed Sumire outside.

The crowd just became bigger ever since she went inside the tower.

"There you are! The detective's been looking all over for you!" Yayoi exclaimed to Sumire.

"Well then, Sor-ry for being late! We just happen to find the missing clue I need to solve this case!" Sumire sneered.

"Miss Misugi! There you are!" Kenji said, another salute and ran for Sumire.

"What do you have?" Sumire asked.

"Apparently, all the witnesses AKA suspects have no valid alibis." Kenji informed.

"Good. I know who the killer is." Sumire said.

"You do! That's amazing, Miss Misugi! I'll get the suspects now!" Kenji said with another salute before leaving them.

"When will he ever stop saluting?" Sumire sighed.

Once all the suspects have been gathered, Sumire began to explain everything.

"Apparently, this case isn't a case of suicide, nor accident. This is a murder!" Sumire said.

The crowd gasped.

"Why are you listening to a twerp like her! She's just 12 years old and you're letting a little kid take charge of the investigation!" Heiji, suspect #2, reacted.

"Watch your mouth, man." Sumire said seriously.

"This 'little twerp' is a student of the prestigious European Detective Academy. She's a professional detective recognized all over Europe and nearly worldwide." Kenji explained.

The three suspects stiffened upon hearing the young girl's accomplishments.

"There are three clues leading to the killer." Sumire said dramatically, raising three fingers in front of the suspects.

(Background song: 'Winner' from Fushigi Yuugi, insert song)

"The first was the fact that the victim was wearing stiletto. The second is the mud blotch. The third and last clue is the rope on top of the roof." Sumire explained.

"I don't want to keep this any longer. I need to rush or else I'm going to miss my favorite show!" Sumire said.

The people fell down anime-style while the others sweatdropped.

"The killer is you, Mr. Kataro Heiji! Don't deny it! You asked to meet Ms. Miyazawa on the roof, but you already got everything prepared by then! You placed the rope horizontally. Knowing that Ms. Miyazawa likes to wear stilettos, you just had to lure her to the other end of the rope and you needed to stand on the other end, pull it using your shoes and then watch her fall to the ground. Isn't that right, Heiji?" Sumire said and pointed an accusing finger at Heiji.

"That's nonsense! You don't have any proof!" Heiji shouted.

"Oh yes I do! It's right there on your bag!" Sumire said, pointing to the bag.

Heiji looked at his bag. He had a horrified look on.

"The mud is the same as the mud blotch on this rope. You noticed too late that you have the mud blotch on your bag AND on the rope! Somebody was coming, and that somebody was Mr. Shinda. You had to hide quickly before anybody discovered you, so you left in a hurry not to pick up your rope." Sumire explained.

"I didn't do it!" Heiji shouted.

"We'll send this to the analization department and I'm pretty much sure they'll find your fingerprints." Sumire said handed the rope to Kenji.

Finally, he broke down.

"I killed her because she threatened to expose the pictures of me with another girl to my wife! She said if I paid her 5 million yen, she'd burn the pictures! When I learned about her having a problem in finance, I decided to dress up her murder as a suicide." Heiji explained, tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Take him away." Sumire ordered Kenji.

Kenji saluted before leaving the crime scene.

"Well, another case solved by the Junior Detective League! What about that?" Sumire said.

"Great!" The team answered.

It was already 4 in the afternoon, and Jun had called the chauffer for a ride home.

The Nankatsu people decided to go home. They had enough adventure for one day.

When Jun and Sumire were already in the house, Jun asked Sumire "Do you always have to deal with cases like that?"

"Not always. Sometimes." Sumire replied.

**-End of chapter-**

**Again, I'm very, very sorry for updating so late! Please forgive me!**

"Finally! I made it to the top!" Ishizaki panted.

"Uh..hello?" Ishizaki said to the empty rooftop.

"Darn it! I knew I should've taken the elevator!" Ishizaki cursed.


	6. Party!

Chapter 6

**Hi! I've decided to update 2 chapters, since I'm very angry with myself for updating so late. So, here's chapter 6!**

Disclaimer: "Yui no kawaii doesn't own Captain Tsubasa." Taro typed in.

"Very well said, Taro!" Yui no kawaii wrote back.

"Thanks." Taro inputted.

Sumire woke up with the dazzling sun shining through her window.

"It's going to be a great day!" Sumire shouted and jumped out of bed.

She rushed to the bathroom, took a bath, brushed her teeth, and changed into a blue shirt and a dark violet skirt reaching to her midthighs.

She ran down the stairs, nearly knocking over a maid who was cleaning the stairs and nearly falling to the marble floor headfirst.

She went to the kitchen, but what greeted her was a pleasant surprise.

"Congratulations, Sumire!" Her parents plus Jun and her Nankatsu friends were there to greet her plus a whole lot of confetti.

"What? What happened?" Sumire said, covered in confetti.

"Another well-solved crime! We're so proud of you!" Misugi's parents said and hugged Sumire.

"M…mom…da…dad…suff…suffo…suffocating…" Sumire stammered.

"Oops… sorry about that." Misugi's parents said.

"We held a party for you. It's for you solving 2 crimes!" Izawa said.

"And so, we're allowing you to throw a party here with your friends." Misugi's mother said.

"Really!" Sumire said excitedly.

Misugi's parents nodded.

"That's so great!" Sumire exclaimed and hugged his brother.

"Ouch! Easy there, Sumire!" Jun said as he tried to pry her sister off him.

"Can we use the karaoke box?" Sumire said.

"Yes." Misugi's father nodded.

"Alright! We're going to rock this place down!" Sumire shouted and raised her fist.

Soon enough, they were already in the living room.

Sumire didn't notice one person slide into the room.

That is, until everyone got seated.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Sumire exclaimed.

"I heard there was going to be a party! Why didn't you fucking invite me!" Genzo's voice came rolling in.

"Why! Do I need to invite you!" Sumire shouted back.

"I go to wherever my friends go!" Genzo said.

"Ah! I've had it with you! You can stay if you want!" Sumire shouted.

"And I will!" Genzo shouted and crossed his arms.

The maid brought in the karaoke box along with three microphones.

"The first number is from Tsubasa!" Sumire said to the microphone.

He sang 'Kimi ga Ita Scene' from Card Captor Sakura.

The crowd clapped and soon it was Taro Misaki's turn.

He sang 'Mi-title' from Hungry Heart.

The crowd clapped after his performance and then it was Izawa's turn.

He sang 'Fukisusabu Kaze no Nake De' from Saiyuki Reload.

The crowd roared and soon it was Wakabayashi's chance.

"I am not going to sing!" Genzo exclaimed.

"Well, you did come here without being invited. Just sing!" Sumire shouted back.

"If I sing, will you stop bugging me?"

"Yeah, whatever!"

"Then give me the mike!"

Genzo grabbed the mike out of Sumire's grip.

He started singing 'Ready Steady Go' from Fullmetal Alchemist.

The crowd went wild!

Next, it was Yayoi's turn, so she decided to sing 'Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne' from Digimon Adventure 02.

The crowd clapped and then it was Sanae's turn.

She decided to sing 'Tobira Wo Akete' from Card Captor Sakura.

The crowd went wild!

Then it was Sumire's turn.

She decided to sing 'Kesenai Tsumi' from Fullmetal Alchemist.

The crowd roared and clapped.

The three girls, Sumire, Sanae and Yayoi, decided to sing 'Aitsu' from Super GALS!

The crowd clapped.

They decided to play a few games until it was time to eat.

"Ah! Eating time! My favorite time of the day…" Tsubasa sighed as he got the knife and fork from the table napkin beside him.

"Where are your manners!" Sanae said and hit Tsubasa on the head.

"Ouch! Sorry!" Tsubasa apologized.

Then, the food was served.

On each plate were two pieces of steak, a piece of fried chicken, a good portion of rice, a good portion of spaghetti and garlic bread.

Sumire's friends admired the food on the plate.

"ITADAKIMASU!" They all said together before eating their food.

Tsubasa ate his food quickly then asked for seconds.

"Does he ever get full?" Sumire asked.

"I think not." Jun replied before placing a slice of steak inside his mouth.

Then, when everyone was finished with his or her food, it was dessert.

All of them had 3 scoops of ice cream and a piece of cake.

Sumire was already tired and angry with Wakabayashi always complaining of the food.

She threw her piece of cake right at Genzo's face.

They all laughed.

There was a strawberry on top of his nose and icing on his cheeks and cake sponge on his mouth.

It was fun when it comes to summarizing it all.

**-End of chapter-**

**Finally! I'm done with writing the 6th chapter! I decided to leave out the detective work for a while, hehe… Anyway, please review and I'm very sorry for updating so late! And yeah, this chapter is so short…**


End file.
